


The Way You Are With Me

by Celair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, Except Lena Luthor is a LESBIAN, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Kara is discovering the world of f/f sex, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is officially done with her compulsory heterosexuality, Masturbation, They're figuring it out, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celair/pseuds/Celair
Summary: Kara and Lena have gone from being best friends to girlfriends and are starting to figure out how their physical relationship is going to change. Conversations about sex and learning what each other like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm attempting to write this now instead of just daydreaming about it.
> 
> Assume canon except we are now past everything that's happened and in the wonderful future where these two realize they're in love and belong together.
> 
> This is just pure self-indulgence because I love the idea of them starting to have sex and figuring out what works for each other.  
> And I also love smut lol.
> 
> Anyways hope someone out there enjoys.

They were kissing and it felt… new.

 

Well, the kissing itself wasn’t new Kara had kissed people before. She considered herself very kissable, thank you very much, and so have other people in her experience. She had kissed a few boys in the past and even a couple of girls but this was different because she was kissing a _woman_. She was kissing a woman and it was Lena.

 

This part of their relationship was still pretty new. It had taken years of being best friends and both of them dating other men in the meantime to get here but Kara didn’t care about any of that because that was the past and this is now. And now she gets to kiss her best friend and hold her hand and take her on dates. Now when they have sleepovers they cuddle and kiss each other goodnight and she knows her feelings are reciprocated. She still loves the little uptick in Lena’s heart rate when she does girlfriend things like pull her closer when they cuddle, surprise her with flowers or wrap an arm around her waist when they’re waiting in line at Noonan’s.

 

It took an attempt on Lena’s life and one of the scariest two days of Kara’s life (second only to Alex’s kidnapping) for her to realize just how much she cared about Lena. Fortunately they were able to rescue her in one piece, but the combination of the stressful days and seeing Lena bruised and beaten up from her kidnappers was too much for Kara. She managed to comfort Lena and hold off until she had received medical attention and a full night’s sleep before breaking down. A tearful confession later and Lena was the one comforting Kara and reassuring her that she was going to be okay. 

 

With Kara’s feelings out in the open Lena was quick to confide she felt the same and they’ve been exploring what this means for them ever since. They started going on dates as soon as Kara was confident Lena had rested and healed enough from her ordeal. It didn’t take long for them to realize their friendship had been headed this direction in a while, and the transition from best friends to girlfriends felt very natural to Kara.

 

Which is how they got here, kissing, on Kara’s couch late one Friday evening after a long work week. The novelty of kissing Lena still hasn’t worn off and she secretly hopes it never will. Kissing Lena is unlike anyone else she had ever kissed before. Sure, Kara had kissed other people and even thought she was in love in the past but the sheer amount of feeling she feels poured into her from Lena is making her rethink all of that.

 

Lena’s kisses make her feel secure and confident and warm all over. On an impulse Kara moves her hands to Lena’s hips and pulls until they’ve repositioned themselves so that Kara is leaning back on the couch cushions and Lena is straddling her lap. Suddenly she’s surrounded by Lena in the best way possible. Her weight anchoring her to the couch, her hair falling around them in a dark curtain and the smell of her perfume filling Kara’s senses. Lena’s arms are draped around Kara’s neck, her mouth on hers and wow, is Kara ever enjoying herself.

 

She’d taken her glasses off a long time ago but her hair is still in her work bun. While Lena focuses on freeing Kara’s hair Kara starts kissing down her jawline. She keeps her mouth moving down along her exposed throat and it’s with one hand pressing between Lena’s shoulder blades, one arm wrapped around her waist and Kara’s lips on her neck that Lena starts up a little rhythm with her hips.

 

Kara’s lips stops moving and she’s left there breathing heavily into Lena’s neck as her world narrows until the only thing she can focus on is the feeling of Lena’s hips slowly moving on her lap. Without Kara’s mouth on hers Lena’s free to make little noises and Kara can hear a hitch in her breath as her hips press down harder into Kara, still barely moving.

 

Lena tips Kara’s chin back up so she can kiss her. Kara almost gets lost in it but the back of her mind is still focused on what’s happening between their bodies. She moves both her hands to Lena’s hips and applies a little pressure, encouraging her to press into her and she feels Lena start to move in little circles. It’s nearly imperceptible at first but when Kara reacts by kissing her hard those tiny little circles start to get a bit bolder.

 

Kara can feel warmth spread throughout her body and start to heat her cheeks. Lena’s scratching her scalp at the base of her head, licking into her mouth and grinding in her lap and Kara doesn’t want her to stop but she’s starting to feel a little anxious. This is _new_ new to her. It feels amazing but she’s getting pretty turned on and she doesn’t know if she’s comfortable escalating things just yet.

 

She’s spared trying to find a way to communicate this to Lena. The woman above her stops moving and just settles in her lap, backing off on her kisses until she’s cupping Kara’s face in her hands and gives her one last peck. Leaning back a bit and dropping her hands to Kara’s shoulders, Lena smiles sheepishly.

 

“Too much?” There’s a bit of a blush in her cheeks.

 

“No! Well, kinda?” Kara’s not sure how to convey that Lena wasn’t doing anything wrong, that it was Kara’s own nerves getting to her.

 

“You felt tense. I got a little… carried away I’m sorry. It was definitely my intention to talk about this before going any further, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“You didn’t!” Kara is determined to let Lena know that she didn’t do anything wrong. “I mean, I was a bit uncomfortable but not in a bad way. I just get a bit… nervous when it comes to this.”

 

A single eyebrow goes up. “When it comes to what?”

 

“You know…” Kara’s gesturing between the two of them as if that’s making anything clearer. “This… stuff.”

 

Lena leans to the side and slides off Kara’s lap to sit next to her. Kara immediately misses her warmth but it comes back in the form of a fierce blush when she hears Lena’s next words.

 

“Kara, I’d like to talk to you about sex. Is that alright with you?”

 

“Oh! Um, yes I- I just, yes, that’s alright.” Smooth, Danvers.

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to have this conversation right now if you’d rather not.”

 

“No it’s good! I’m just not used to like, being asked so upfront about it.”

 

Lena nods and takes one of Kara’s hands to hold in both of hers. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable so please stop me at any time if it gets to be too much for you. And I don’t want you to feel pressured at all, I just wanted to open up a conversation about it. As your partner I’m curious, how do you feel about sex?”

 

Kara’s convinced she’s red as a traffic light right now. “Um, I like it?”

 

“Forgive me for saying you don’t sound very sure of that.”

 

“I’ve never really discussed it it’s kinda just… happened. But I’ve enjoyed it before.”

 

“Do you think you’d be interested in having sex with me?”

 

Kara audibly squeaks. “I-“ Her voice is two octaves higher than normal and she takes a moment to clear her throat. She’s trying to keep her imagination from taking off at Lena’s words. She’s staring at their joined hands when she answers. “I would um, definitely be interested in that I’m just… a little nervous about it I think.”

 

“Thank you for sharing that with me” Lena says in a soft voice. “I’m not sure if it helps you to know this but I’m nervous about it too.”

 

Kara’s surprised to hear that. Lena seems so confident and sure of herself, and she’s the one that wanted to talk about sex in the first place. “Why?” She asks before immediately realizing it might be personal and adding, “Only if you want to share of course.”

 

“I don’t mind” Lena says, “I really care about you… maybe more than I’ve ever cared about anyone. And it’s been a long time since I had sex with someone that I really care about. I think I’m worried about accidentally pressuring you or doing something to scare you off, honestly. But I’m hoping by talking about it before going any further and getting a feel for what you want and what your boundaries are that I can avoid doing something wrong.”

 

“I trust you” Kara says. “I know that doesn’t solve all your worries but I’m not concerned about you pressuring me into something I’m not ready for. Also I’m an adult, I’ll tell you if there’s something I’m not comfortable doing.”

 

Lena smiles at her. “That’s all I ask. I just want this relationship to be good for you.”

 

“You _are_ good for me Lena. You’re thoughtful and kind and amazing and I’m lucky to have you in my life at all, extra lucky to have you as my partner. And you’re honestly so attractive to me it’s a little overwhelming. I just don’t have much experience with this and I’ve never done any of this with a woman before so it’s making me anxious. You’re also very human and I’m not sure my self-control is strong enough to keep me from accidentally hurting you.”

 

“I trust you with my life Kara. You’re not going to hurt me. As for being with a woman…” A smirk slowly made its way onto Lena’s face. “Well, do you masturbate?”

 

Any of the colour that had left Kara’s face came back in a rush as she blushed hard enough to feel the heat radiating from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “I- you can’t just- Lena!” she splutters, at a loss for words.

 

Lena cackles, obviously enjoying flustering Kara. “What? It’s normal Kara.” The evil grin is back. “I do. Pretty regularly actually.” Her words are not helping Kara’s whole don’t-imagine-Lena-naked-while-she’s-trying-to-have-a-conversation mission. She leans in closer and lowers her voice. “Next time you’re touching yourself… think about touching me. Pay attention to what feels good to you. What you might want to try on me and vice versa.” She drops a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek and leans back again. “Besides, I promise to tell you what feels good and what doesn’t. That’s what it’s about in the end after all, connection and intimacy and making each other feel good.”

 

Kara doesn’t respond to the comments about touching herself. She’s already almost too embarrassed to continue the conversation but there’s one more thing she wants Lena to understand about her being human and what it means for them.

 

“I still don’t want to hurt you accidentally. My muscles are super strong. Um, all of my muscles. And when I-“ She’s doing lots of gesturing and waving her hands trying to get her point across. “I can’t control my muscles contracting and maybe crushing you by mistake.”

 

Lena has a pensive look on her face. “I hadn’t actually thought of that, but it makes sense. Yet another wondrous thing your body can do. Thank you for sharing that with me. If or when we get to that point we’ll be careful. I still trust you, maybe more than you know. We’ll figure it out together.”

 

With that off her chest Kara feels relief flow through her. She hadn’t realized how much she was worried about being weird or alien when it comes to sex but Lena seems pretty unfazed by everything she’s shared so far. The thought of sex with Lena still makes her nervous but maybe a little less so. And Lena’s made it pretty clear this isn’t something she expects her to be ready to do that night, they have time to take things slow and figure out what works for them.

 

Kara leans forward and wraps Lena in a hug, squeezing as tight as she dares. “Thank you. You’re amazing.” Lena just laughs softly and squeezes her back. Kara pulls her face back enough to see Lena’s without fully disentangling from her. “Can we just cuddle for the rest of the night?”

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

With that they settle back onto the couch, Kara laying back and pulling Lena to lie on top of her so she can wrap her arms around her and hold her close. She’s got a lot to think about, but for now she can just enjoy their closeness and the rest of whatever movie is playing softly on the television.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena enlists Alex's help for a new project and Kara tries out Lena's suggestion from their earlier conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think I need to change the rating cause while I was writing it went from mature to explicit so stay tuned if I can figure out how to edit that.
> 
> Other than that... hope someone out there enjoys this

Lena only has twenty minutes for her lunch break today and she’s already wasted five of those precious minutes staring at the contact on her phone screen. She’s been thinking about making this call for a couple days but actually doing it hasn’t happened yet.

 

“Come on” she says to herself in the empty office. “You’re the CEO of L-Corp. You’re a badass bitch who bosses businessmen around every day. You can make a phone call.”

 

She hits call before she can change her mind and pulls the phone up to her ear, heart pounding louder than the ringing.

 

“Alex Danvers” comes the voice on the other end.

 

“Hi Alex, it’s Lena.”

 

“Lena! Hey, how are you? Still working yourself to the bone?”

 

“As if your sister would let me. She’s adamant about working a ‘normal human’ amount of hours and threatens to physically drag me out of the building if I stay longer than absolutely necessary without a valid reason.”

 

“It’s how she shows she cares. She’s right though. And it’s her job as your girlfriend to worry about the ridiculous hours you put in. But I’m sure you didn’t call me to get told off from a fellow workaholic. What can I do for you?”

 

Lena takes a deep breath. “I want to do something for Kara. A project of sorts. But I’d like it to be a surprise.”

 

“Ooh I’m intrigued. What kind of project are we talking? Although I’ll warn you now, while I’m not opposed to it I know Kara wouldn’t feel super comfortable accepting something you spend ridiculous amounts of money on.”

 

“Don’t worry, I already got a stern talking to about lavish gifts. No, I’m more interested in a science project but I could use your help calibrating it.”

 

Alex laughs. “What could I, a lowly human, be able to help the verified super genius Lena Luthor with? Must be a unique project.”

 

“It is. I’m hoping to create a red sun lamp.”

 

“A- red sun lamp? You want to make Kara powerless?” She doesn’t sound suspicious, which is a good sign, but she’s definitely curious.

 

“Not powerless per say. Just, less powerful. She’s told me about the red sun on Krypton and I understand her powers come from our yellow sun. She can never turn them off unless she overworks herself and blows her powers, which obviously isn’t ideal. I’m hoping to create a lamp that replicates Krypton’s red sun. Then, when turned on, Kara could be under its rays instead of the yellow sun and not be this all-powerful alien but also not sick from blowing her powers. Just her regular, healthy self, without the superpowers. I could use your help figuring out the radiation signature of Krypton’s sun and calibrating a lamp to reproduce that.”

 

A pause. “I see. I think I could do that. Forgive me for asking, because you know I trust you, but why do you want to make Kara ‘less powerful’?”

 

Lena was anticipating this question, and fortunately had a response prepared. In her most normal voice possible, she tells Alex “I want her to be able to relax and not worry about hurting others. She mentioned the other day how she was always holding back when she hugs people and I could hear in her voice that it upset her. If this works she could interact with us without worrying about our safety.” It’s not a complete lie.

 

“That’s actually really sweet, Lena. You’re a very thoughtful girlfriend. Also probably the only person in the entire world who could do something like this for her. I’ve got a busy afternoon but I’ll email you some info about Krypton’s sun this evening when I’m free. I’m sure between the two of us we can figure this out. She’s going to love it.”

 

“Thank you Alex.” The relief she feels is palpable. “I’m looking forward to working with you. It means a lot to me you’ll help me with this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it Luthor. Love you too kid. I’ve gotta run and I’m sure you do too, but talk later okay? Take care.”

 

“Bye Alex, you too.” She hangs up with a smile on her face. Having people outwardly loving and supporting her in life never fails to remind her how lucky she is.

 

 

///

 

 

Kara returns home in the evening after dinner with Lena. She had a conference call and some international business to attend to outside work hours so they had take out in Lena’s office instead of a proper dinner. Kara understands why time zones exist she just doesn’t understand why they have to interfere with her spending time with Lena. She does, however, love how Lena always sets aside time for her no matter how busy she gets.

 

It’s only around seven and Kara’s not quite sure how she’s going to fill the rest of her evening. She had a very productive day at work intending to spend the night with Lena. There’s no imminent need for Supergirl in the city so she finds herself with time on her hands. Not feeling like seeking company from her sister or her other friends, Kara decides to use her free time to indulge in a bath. It’s been a while since she could do something relaxing for herself and she intends to take advantage of the unplanned quiet night in.

 

Before long she’s reclined in a tub of hot water, the back of her head resting against the edge and soft music drifting in through the open doorway of her bathroom. It’s nice to turn off her brain for a bit and let her thoughts drift wherever they please. She likes the buoyancy of the water and how it lets her limbs feel floaty in a way that’s different from flying.

 

It’s inevitable that her thoughts eventually turn to her girlfriend and how beautiful she looked tonight, sitting on her office couch in the light of the setting sun. Remembering how Lena’s whole face lit up when Kara arrived earlier puts a fond smile on her face. Lena has been getting more comfortable with casual affection and has started to initiate physical contact more frequently, something Kara really loves. She knows the Luthor household didn’t encourage showing your emotions or being affectionate and it warms her heart to think about how much Lena trusts her to be vulnerable about her emotions or ask for hugs.

 

In fact, Lena was especially touchy today. Kara had put it out of her mind at the moment because they lost track of time and she had to leave quickly so Lena could get on her call, but it’s coming back to her now that she’s got time to think about it. Lena was alternating taking bites of her dinner with resting her hand on Kara’s thigh. She wasn’t doing anything other than resting it there, but thinking about it now has Kara starting to imagine what it might have been like if she did. If instead of just resting her hand on her thigh she slid it higher, or squeezed, or if Kara’s pants hadn’t been between them and she could’ve felt the heat of Lena’s palm on her bare skin.

 

Kara opens her eyes and sits up, sloshing water in the tub. She realizes she’s crossed her legs and her own hand is resting on the inside of her hipbone. The water has cooled by now, so she pulls the drain and rinses off with the showerhead before stepping out and toweling off. Throwing on a comfy t-shirt and a pair of underwear, the Kryptonian wanders to her kitchen to get a snack.

 

She has a little nagging feeling in the back of her mind making her hyperaware of her body. There’s a breeze from the open window tickling her bare legs and she can feel her shirt rubbing against her chest as she moves. Taking her food to her table she sits and crosses one thigh over the other. The movement squeezes her legs together and she can feel the pressure starting to stir something in her lower belly.

 

After she finishes her snack, Kara cleans her dishes and turns off lights in her living room and kitchen, heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She’s watching her reflection in the mirror while brushing her teeth. Her legs are on display and she turns to watch the way her hips move and her legs flex with the movement. With one hand on her lower belly she can see the other arm flexing as she brushes and her chest moving up and down with her breathing.

 

Kara knows she’s attractive by pretty much all conventional standards but it’s different looking at herself and trying to see what others do. She’s spent so much time trying to hide her alien body’s abilities that she rarely just focuses on and appreciates what it can do. She’s shamelessly checking herself out at this point, and entertains the thought of seeing herself through someone else’s eyes. “Someone else’s eyes” quickly becomes “Lena’s eyes” in her imagination and she’s reminded of what started this in the first place, quickly finishing her night time routine and heading to her bedroom.

 

After ensuring her alarm is set and the ringer is on, Kara climbs into bed and settles down to finally give in to the feeling that’s been under her skin since her bath. She’s aware of everywhere there’s fabric touching her skin and where her legs slide together under the covers. Kara enjoys turning herself on. She likes being aware of her body in this way, where everything feels heightened and a little different. The feeling of being aroused is a bit uncomfortable but not in a bad way, and she likes to get herself a bit worked up and maintain it a bit before giving in to it and giving herself relief.

 

Her touch starts to drift and so do her thoughts. It’s her own palm on her thigh now but she’s imagining it’s Lena’s drifting up and inward, scratching short nails down and back up the inside of her thigh. Her other hand is resting on her lower belly, just rubbing back and forth and building warmth at the very top of her pelvis. She moves it to the side and uses her thumb to massage the inside of her hipbone beneath her underwear, occasionally brushing against the short soft hairs that grow there.

 

The hand from her thigh moves to her belly under her shirt now and across her ribs. She brushes the underside of her breasts, feeling her body react and her nipples start to harden beneath the fabric of the t-shirt. The inside of the shirt rubbing against them stimulates her further and an answering twinge is felt between her legs. She can feel herself getting wetter and starting to cling to the inside of her underwear. It makes her want to roll her hips but she holds off, enjoying the build up.

 

Imagining Lena in the room with her, seeing her this way has her feeling suddenly very warm. She sits up briefly to take off her t-shirt and lies back without pulling the covers up, keeping her breasts exposed. She wonders what Lena looks like topless. It’s something that’s been crossing her mind lately more than ever. Lena’s breasts are larger than Kara’s and she palms her own, imagining what it would be like to feel the weight of Lena’s chest in her hands and the press of her nipples into her palms. She’s teasing her own nipples with her thumbs when her hips start gently rolling back and forth, pressing against nothing other than the thin fabric of her underwear which doesn’t provide nearly enough friction to relieve the arousal she’s currently experiencing.

 

In her mind’s eye, Kara can see Lena beneath her. She can look down and it’s Lena’s hips she sees rolling back and forth seeking relief. She slides her underwear off and discards it to the side so she can slip her hand between her legs and cup herself. She’s imagining it’s her thigh sliding up to the apex of Lena’s thighs, feeling Lena’s wetness against her leg and knowing it’s because of her. Kara spreads her legs and uses her hand to slide through her own arousal, enjoying the slick feeling and rolling her hips into her palm so she can apply some pressure to her clit.

 

The picture in her mind has Lena shamelessly grinding on Kara’s thigh while she lowers her head to take a nipple in her mouth. Kara wants to feel Lena’s nipple stiffen against her tongue before closing her lips around it and sucking. She wants to hear the sounds Lena makes. Is she quiet during sex or does she like to be vocal about her pleasure? Kara isn’t sure but she knows she wants to find out. She’s simultaneously rubbing circles on her own nipple and clit and starting to feel like she’s close to coming.

 

Kara can feel her inner muscles wanting to contract around nothing. She slides two fingers down to her entrance and moans as she pushes in slowly until she’s buried inside herself and her palm can press against her clit. Her other hand has moved across her chest to her other breast, cupping it and feeling its weight when she starts to move the fingers inside herself. The friction as she moves her fingers in and out is exactly what she needs and all she can think about is how she wants to make Lena feel this good. She wants to feel what it’s like to be inside Lena, moving into her rhythmically and feeling her walls start to tighten like her own are right now. She wants to see what Lena’s face looks like when she’s close, wants to hear the sounds she makes, wants to know she’s on the edge and be the one to push her over it.

 

Kara throws her head back and comes with her hand buried deep inside her, vocalizing her pleasure throughout her orgasm. She tightens around her own fingers and keeps her palm pressed against her clit as her hips move with a mind of their own, until they eventually slow to a stop. She stays that way for a few moments; catching her breath and feeling the last aftershocks work their way out of her system. With a sigh, she pulls her fingers out slowly and rests her hand on her pelvis.

 

She’s kicked the covers down at some point and is lying bare in the darkness of her room, taking the moment to enjoy the tingling in her limbs and the feeling of a satisfying orgasm. When Lena initially suggested Kara masturbate while thinking about her she was embarrassed but actually doing it… well it turns out the thought of giving her girlfriend pleasure really turns her on.

 

Rolling out of bed, Kara pads to the bathroom to wash her hands. Her phone chimes while she’s drying them and she returns to her bedside to see she has a notification from said girlfriend. She flops naked onto her bed and pulls the covers up to her shoulders before unlocking her phone and reading the message.

 

“Thinking of you. Hope you had an enjoyable night to yourself. <3”

 

Chuckling softly, Kara sends her a heart emoji back and puts her phone back on her bedside table before rolling over and letting her sleepiness pull her under. Lena has no idea just how much she enjoyed her night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll today and managed to crank this out but just so we all keep our expectations nice and low, I doubt updates will be this quick in the future


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up!!!   
> Okay so I know this update took forever. I have no excuse and no explanation, but here's a chapter if anyone's still reading this! Our girls are back and hornier than ever. Love that about them.
> 
> How about that identity reveal huh? Aren't you glad that this fic never dealt with that drama and jumped straight to the part where they're together and ready to jump each other? That identity reveal alone is enough angst to keep me fed for the next five months.
> 
> Okay shutting up now. Happy reading!

It’s been about a week since Kara touched herself thinking about Lena and honestly she’s stressed. Being around Lena these days means a near constant stream of inappropriate thoughts, daydreams that were definitely not workplace appropriate and feeling just a bit on edge. It doesn’t help that Lena seems to be teasing her a bit more than usual. Or is Kara just imagining there’s a little bit more of a sway to Lena’s hips when she walks by? Is Lena purposefully leaning over around Kara or does she just notice the curve of her chest more? She knows she’s not imagining the feeling of Lena’s pinky finger slipping just below the waistband of her pants when Lena puts her hand on Kara’s hip.

 

All in all, Kara has been a bit more distracted than usual.

 

She wonders if Lena knows what she does to her. Lena is so… comfortable, confident in her sexuality Kara can’t imagine her not realizing the effect she has on her. Especially since Kara blushes more often around her these days. Lena caught her staring glassy eyed at her across the bullpen at Catco one afternoon and when Kara snapped out of it and realized she’d been caught, Lena’s only reaction was to smirk and raise one of those deadly eyebrows at her. Safe to say Kara flushed and busied herself with something on her desk pretty quick. She’s never been more grateful none of the aliens that work at Catco can read minds.

 

The end of a frustrating week arrives, along with game night, and Kara finds feeling at a bit of a disadvantage. She feels as if she’s always the one who’s flustered and wants to know if she can turn the tables on Lena a bit. The whole gang is settled in at her loft by the time Lena arrives, always a little bit late due to work, and plan give-Lena-a-taste-of-her-own-medicine has begun. Kara helps her out of her jacket, standing far too close behind her and trailing her fingers down Lena’s arms as she slips them out of the sleeves. She’s rewarded with a tiny shiver and a slight increase in Lena’s heartbeat. Lena turns around to thank her with a gentle press of their lips together.

 

“I missed you,” she murmured against mouth.

 

“I always miss you” Kara replied.

 

“Hey lovebirds! Let her in the door before you jump her Kara, jeez” came Nia’s call from the living room.

 

Breaking apart, Kara hangs up her jacket while Lena slips out of her shoes and goes to join the gang in the living room.

 

Game night proceeds pretty normally, with the exception of Kara doing her best to subtly tease Lena. She sneakily undoes a button on her shirt before leaning down to give Lena her glass of wine and takes her time, giving her a lingering view of her chest. Later on she trails her hand along her lower back as she passes Lena in the kitchen. It’s not until she slides her hand onto her leg where they’re hidden under the coffee table and starts drawing little circles on Lena’s inner thigh that she feels her turn her head to look at her. Kara keeps her chin turned firmly forward but out of the corner of her eye she sees Lena’s lips move as she mumbles “What are you doing Kara?” under her breath, quiet enough that no one without super hearing would hear it over the other conversations.

 

Kara leaned over to put her mouth next to Lena’s ear so she could speak without being overheard.

 

“I tried your suggestion,” she whispered.

 

Sitting back, she sees the exact moment Lena realizes exactly what suggestion of hers Kara’s referring to. Her eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot toward her hairline before she quickly schools her expression and clears her throat. Kara takes satisfaction in seeing colour in her cheeks that wasn’t there a moment ago.

 

The rest of the night passes without much excitement, although Kara continues to move her fingers over the inside of Lena’s thigh as long as her legs are out of sight from others. Kara gives out hugs as people start trickling out for the night, one of them being her girlfriend, who has a work event early the next morning and can’t stay the night. Lena slips her shoes and jacket on before sliding up to Kara and pulling her in by the collar of her shirt. She presses up to kiss her and slides her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip before pulling away with a smirk.

 

“Sweet dreams darling” she says before picking up her purse and waving to Alex as she heads out the door.

 

“You alright there Casanova?” comes Alex’s voice as she wanders into the kitchen with empty beer bottles in her hands. “Looking a little dazed and confused over there.”

 

“Yeah I’m… I’m good. Hey Alex?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How did you know you were ready? To um… be physical with Kelly?”

 

To Alex’s credit she doesn’t laugh at Kara, who’s already uncomfortable enough asking and doesn’t think she could handle being made fun of right now. Luckily her big sister has always taken her seriously when it matters.

 

“Oh, well… I’m not quite sure how to describe it. It just felt right. I got to a point where I was comfortable enough with her to feel like I could be vulnerable and communicate with her about what I wanted. I feel like it’s hard to say cause it’s going to be different for everyone but in my opinion it’s about comfort and communication. I don’t know if that’s helpful or not but…”

 

“No it is!” Kara was quick to assure her. “I just feel a bit in over my head and I’m at the point with Lena where I want to take things further. I just don’t really know how, and she’s not pressuring me but she’s made it clear she’s interested in more and it just makes me kind of…”

 

“Nervous?” Alex tentatively finishes the sentence for her.

 

“Yeah. Nervous.” Kara sighs. “Lena’s amazing and patient and _so_ attractive and this is all still so new to me and I worry about hurting her and about embarrassing myself and-“

 

“Hey hey hey slow down there”, Alex grabs onto one of Kara’s hands, which have been waving more as she gets herself worked up and cradles it in two of hers. “It’s okay Kara. That girl is head over heels for you, anyone can see that. It sounds like she’s happy taking it at your pace, so just talk to her. She can’t make it easier on you unless you tell her what you want and are comfortable with”.

 

“I know, you’re right, it’s just hard to get my words out most times”

 

“Nothing worth having comes easy does it?” Alex gives her hand one last squeeze before releasing it with a smile.

 

“Yeah. Thanks Alex. For not being weird about this, I mean. I just needed to talk to someone about it.”

 

“Of course Kara! It’s a normal part of life. I definitely never _ever_ want to know details, but if you can’t ask your older sister about stuff like this then who can you ask? You know you can always talk to me.”

 

“I know. It means a lot to me”, Kara says as she pulls Alex in for a hug. “Now get out of here, your girl is probably waiting in the car wondering if I’ve taken you hostage. I can finish clean up in no time.”

 

“Okay okay, love you sis!” Grabbing her jacket, Alex shoves her feet into her boots and heads out the door without lacing them up. Kara watches her go, feeling a bit lighter in her chest. Alex is right, Lena is happy to take things at Kara’s pace, so she just needs to figure out what she wants and find a way to tell her without being too embarrassed to get the words out.

 

///

 

The next night Lena arrives at Kara’s apartment to the smell of garlic bread in the oven.

 

“What’s this?” she asks from the doorway, “You made up dinner?”

 

“Don’t sound so surprised!” Kara saunters over in a messy apron to lean over and give her a brief welcome kiss. “I _can_ cook when I put my mind to it, it just takes so much patience and I usually end up zapping it with my heat vision cause I get hungry before it’s done. But I didn’t do that tonight! Nothing but the best for you Miss Luthor. Especially since you had to work on a Saturday for goodness sake”

 

Lena laughs as she heads toward the bedroom to get changed into comfier clothes. “You’re too good to me darling. What are you making? I smell garlic toast.”

 

“I’ve got garlic toast in the oven, Caesar salad just waiting for dressing, and lasagna cooling down. Don’t worry, the lasagna is vegetarian.”

 

“Mm sounds delicious. I brought wine.” Lena wanders out of the bedroom in loose joggers and a soft sweatshirt that she definitely stole from Kara, not that she minds.

 

Dinner passes comfortably as the two eat their fill, sip their wine and catch up on each other’s day. Kara loves these moments with Lena, watching as she slowly unwinds and becomes more relaxed, the stressful lines of her face and body smoothing out before her eyes.

 

After dinner they move to the living room to continue watching a documentary about whales they’d started the weekend before. When Kara catches Lena rubbing her neck about 40 minutes into the show, she repositions herself so she’s sitting behind her and starts massaging the tight muscles of Lena’s neck from her head down to her shoulders. The groan Lena lets out at the feeling of Kara’s strong fingers on the knots in her neck encourages her and she applies a bit more pressure, working deeper into the tissue.

 

Before long Lena has gone boneless, leaning back against Kara and letting out little noises of pleasure when she does a particularly good job. Kara holds out as long as possible, but can’t resist leaning forward to nuzzle against the side of Lena’s exposed neck in front of her. Lena tips her head to the side to make room for her and Kara gets bolder, pressing her lips to the skin, moving up the column of her neck toward her jaw.

 

When Kara sucks lightly on the underside of her jaw Lena abruptly pulls away and turns around to seal their lips together. Her tongue presses up against Kara’s lips until she opens her mouth to let it in, and then Kara’s the one making pleased noises in the space between them.

 

“You. Feel. So. Good” is murmured, punctuated with kisses and the feeling of Lena sucking on her lower lip. Kara pulls back to look at her girlfriend, pupils dilated and looking at her intently.

 

“Bedroom?” Kara asks shyly.

 

Lena’s eyes search her face. “Only if that’s what you want.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Well then, lead the way Miss Danvers.”

 

They make their way across Kara’s loft to enter her bedroom, Kara turning and pulling Lena against her as soon as they’re in the door. Their kisses are still slow but getting more heated, more passion being poured into them and the feel of it runs through Kara’s limbs to settle in the pit of her belly. She pulls Lena closer to her own body with a hand on her back, can feel the press of their chests together as they rise and fall. Backing up until she feels her bed behind her knees she sits down on the edge. Her intention is to pull Lena down with her but the shorter woman stays standing, now a bit taller from where Kara is looking up at her.

 

Lena cards her fingers through Kara’s hair and pauses to scratch at the base of her scalp. “What would you like sweetheart?” she asks as Kara leans into the feel of her short nails on her head. “It’s completely up to you what you’d like to do.”

 

From where she’s sitting she’s at the level of Lena’s chest. She can hear her heart beating faster than usual and can see the rise and fall as she breathes.

 

“I’d like to see you” Kara lays her hands on Lena’s waist as she speaks, toying with the hem of her sweatshirt and sliding her fingers onto the soft skin beneath it. Lena nods and lifts her hands from Kara’s hair, allowing her to pull the sweatshirt up and over her head and leaving her in a dark blue bra. The amount of pale skin on display is a lot for Kara to take in, and she gently runs her hands along Lena’s waist and up her back, just feeling her warmth and enjoying her body’s reaction to her touch. The room is dim but she can see Lena clearly and can see her nipples stiffening against the fabric of her bra.

 

Kara leans back and quickly pulls her own shirt over her head. She’s wearing a bralette beneath it and knows Lena can probably see her nipples pushing at the thin fabric. She finds she wants Lena to see her, finds that it turns her on to be under that green gaze.

 

Lena’s hands are resting with her palms against Kara’s clavicles, and she slowly slides them from her shoulders down to her hands, which she brings up to put on her ribs just below that navy blue fabric.

 

“I’d like you to touch me if you want” she whispers into the air between them.

 

“I do want” Kara says before realizing that’s not exactly proper English. “I mean, I’d like to. Touch you. But I’m just being careful of your boundaries.”

 

“Oh Kara” is breathed out softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt more safe or connected with someone. Trust that I’ll tell you if you ever start to do something I don’t want you to. Until then, just trust your instincts. And please touch me.” She pulls Kara’s hands higher until they cover the cups of her bra and gently squeezes. Under her guidance Kara starts gently squeezing and cupping her breasts, getting used to the weight and the pliability of them. She rubs her thumbs across the front, feeling for Lena’s nipples, and is rewarded with a small gasp when she brushes over them. Lena reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra. The straps slide down her arms until the only things holding it in place are Kara’s hands, and she can pull the garment away and discard it on the floor.

 

Lena’s standing topless in front of her and Kara can’t stop staring. She looks absolutely gorgeous and Kara can’t believe she gets to see her like this, looking down fondly at her as she brings her hands back to her chest, running her thumbs over pale pink nipples and getting a breathy moan in response. She gently palms Lena’s chest and squeezes, getting a louder moan out of her.

 

Suddenly Kara can’t stand it anymore, she needs to feel Lena against her body. She pulls at her and positions her on the bed on her back, straddling her waist and reaching to pull off her own bralette. Kara nods at the silent question in Lena’s eyes and focuses on the sensation as Lena gives her breasts attention, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of her hands on her.

 

When a warm mouth closes around a nipple and she feels a tongue brush against it Kara’s eyes fly open. Lena has sat up taken her in her mouth, sucking on one nipple and rolling the other with her fingers. It feels _amazing._ Kara wants nothing more than to make Lena feel this good so she gently presses on her shoulders until Lena reluctantly lies back and detaches her mouth, at which point Kara shimmies down her body a bit.

 

Kara’s tongue slips out to press against Lena’s nipple in a broad stroke, earning a low moan from the woman beneath her and hands on her head holding her in place. When Kara seals her mouth around it to suck Lena’s noises get louder and her hips start shifting beneath her. One of Lena’s thighs rises up to press between Kara’s leg and she moans against her breast at the feeling. She’s still focused on Lena’s chest, switching to give the other side the same treatment, but her hips have started moving on their own, rocking gently against the thigh between them and it feels _so_ good. Kara can feel her wetness against her underwear, can feel how she can grind her center against Lena’s leg while flicking her tongue over her nipple and both of them are breathing heavily now.

 

They’re starting to settle into a rhythm with their hips when Kara’s super hearing picks up something and she groans, laying down fully on Lena and burying her head in her chest.

 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” comes the concerned voice from above her. And Kara definitely isn’t all right because she has to stop.

 

“I have to go,” she groans again, sitting up and looking down at Lena. Her expression is concerned but Kara can’t focus on anything other than how beautiful she looks beneath her, disheveled and turned on and oh why did there have to be an emergency right now? “Sirens. Downtown” and watching the understanding and resignation make its way across Lena’s face doesn’t make it any easier to leave.

 

“Go serve the city Supergirl” her girlfriend says to her, sitting up for one last peck against her lips. “Stay safe.”

 

Kara super speeds around the room into her suit and out the window before she can convince herself the police don’t need her help. She doesn’t like leaving Lena but she’s also eternally grateful for a partner who understands how important being a hero is and doesn’t make her feel bad when she has to run out.

 

Kara’s gone for about an hour and a half. By the time she returns, it’s late and Lena is sleeping peacefully in her bed, having changed into her pajamas and curled up on her side of the mattress. Kara slips into her own pjs and goes through her nighttime routine before sliding in behind her, slipping an arm around her waist and settling in for the night.


End file.
